Depois da Tempestade
by Juh Black
Summary: Jorge estava sozinho e não sabia o que fazer. Mas o destino reservava uma surpresa para o ruivo. Spoiler DH.
1. Depois da tempestade

**Disclaimer: Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (é uma pena)... A Fic não tem nenhum fins lucrativos... enfim...  
Bom... primeira fic aqui... espero que gostem**

* * *

**CAP 1 – Depois da tempestade...**

Ele caminhava sem rumo, o vento batia suavemente em seu rosto, mas ele mal o sentia.

Estava com a mente desligada de qualquer coisa que não fosse sua dor. Não queria saber para onde estava indo, não importava... nada importava. Ele sentia as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, molhando a sua face.

Ele só pensava em ficar sozinho, o tempo todo... desde que aconteceu...

E o arrependimento e o remorso o corroíam por dentro.

Desde o enterro de Fred, Jorge evitava o máximo a família. Ficava grande parte do tempo na loja do beco diagonal, que ainda não tivera coragem de reabrir, ou então no apartamento que outrora dividira com o irmão gêmeo. Nas poucas horas que decidia sair um pouco, andava solitário pelas ruas,sem rumo, dessas vezes, acabava no bar, bebendo muitas doses de firewhisky. Era a forma que encontrava de esquecer, de se isolar apesar da família insistir em mandar corujas todos os dias convidando o gêmeo para fazer alguma coisa, mas este sempre arrumava alguma desculpa.

Eram 11:00h da manhã e Jorge ainda dormia no sofá, quando sentiu uma dor profunda na mão. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu o que esperava: uma coruja marrom estava bicando furtivamente sua mão.

-Sai! – Falou com uma voz de sono- Ta... vai... ta bom, me dá logo isso. Mas de quem você é? Não me lembro dessa coruja...

Ele pegou a carta com um leve tom de curiosidade no olhar, e a coruja saiu voando janela afora.

Abriu a carta, ele conhecia aquela letra, mas não lembrava ao certo de quem era.

"_Bom dia Jorge!_

_Desculpe pela coruja, mas eu sabia que se eu não pedisse para ela insistir, você nem ia dar muita atenção à carta._

_Te vi no Cabeça de Javali ontem. Estava realmente com uma aparência triste, ai não quis te incomodar. _

_Falei com a Gina hoje, sabe, ela me disse que você não ta nada bem, que vêm evitando a família e qualquer um que chegue mais de 1 km perto de você._

_Jorge... não consigo imaginar você definhando por dentro e não se importando com isso!_

_Quero conversar com você pessoalmente._

_Sei que está sofrendo. Todos nós estamos, mas não sei dizer se mais, ou menos que você, vocês tinham uma ligação tão forte e eu sei disso. Mas sei de uma coisa... Não vou te deixar sozinho agora Jorge Weasley! Você e o Fred sempre me deixavam bem quando eu estava triste e agora é minha vês de retribuir! _

_Irei aí te ver hoje às 20:00 (Só não vou mais cedo por que tenho um jogo importante à tarde.)_

_Não aceito um não como resposta! _

_Estarei aí de qualquer jeito._

_Beijos_

_Angelina Johnson" _

* * *

**N/A: Espero que estejam gostando. Próximo capítulo em breve. Qualquer sujestão, elogio, crítica... enfim... qualquer coisa... Review ^^**


	2. O sol sempre aparece

**CAP 2 – ...O sol sempre aparece**

Jorge ficou impaciente. Não queria ver ninguém! Queria ficar sozinho! Será que era tão difícil entender uma coisa tão simples como essa?

- Mas parece que não vai adiantar falar para ela não vir. – Falou para si mesmo – Bom... parece que não tenho escolha – E se afundou mais no sofá.

19h30, olhou para o relógio desanimado. Resolveu tomar um banho. Ainda estava com a roupa que saíra na noite anterior. Continuava sem vontade de receber visitas, mas mesmo assim não gostava da idéia de receber uma garota em casa, do jeito que estava. Então se levantou rumo ao banheiro.

Já estava deitado no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Ele não pôde deixar de rir. Fazia tempo que ele não ouvia o som da campainha de barulhos estranhos que ele e Fred haviam colocado lá. Em geral, ninguém a tocava. Mas tinha quase certeza que Angelina o fez, pois a campainha fora alvo de muitas risadas quando a garota fez a primeira visita ao apartamento dos gêmeos.

Andou calmamente e abriu a porta. Uma garota morena e alta estava parada à porta. Não pôde deixar de observar como ela continuava linda: Os cabelos ondulados caindo lindamente pelos ombros, corpo bem torneado, afinal, era uma jogadora de quadribol havia muito tempo, tinha um corpo atlético e lindo.

- Oi Jorge posso entrar? – Disse a garota, divertida, ao ver a cara do ruivo quando a olhava.

- Ah... claro, claro... entra aí. – Disse dando passagem

- Então Jorge... como você ta?

- Tudo bem Angie. – A garota deu um sorriso um tanto triste quando ouviu o apelido

- Faz... faz tanto tempo que ninguém me chamava assim – Falou com um olhar triste, mas logo voltou a si.- Mas você não me parece nada bem... faz quanto tempo que esse lugar não sabe o que é um feitiço de limpeza? – Disse olhando em volta

- Um tempinho... – Disse o ruivo com um leve sorriso.

- Aham...sei... Jorge você não pode se entregar assim. Fred não ia querer...

- Angie, não me leva a mal, mas não venha me dizer o que o Fred ia ou não ia querer... você não entende como é!

- Todos nós também estamos sofrendo... mas você não pode....

- Não me venha dizer o que eu posso ou não posso – Falou aumentando a voz – Esses meses todos venho escutando coisas do tipo... que o Fred não ia gostar... que o Fred não iria concordar... EU SEI O QUE O FRED IA GOSTAR, EU SEI TUDO ANGELINA... ELE ERA MEU GÊMEO... ERA PARTE DE MIM...

-Jorge... eu te entendo...

-NÃO, NÃO ENTENDE! SABE, TO DE SACO CHEIO DE TODO MUNDO ME FALANDO ISSO... VOCÊS-NÃO-ENTENDEM!!!

Seus olhos brilhavam de raiva e tristeza.

-Eu não sou todo mundo... você mais que ninguém sabe o quanto eu era apegada a vocês dois... o Fred foi meu namorado um tempo...e você meu melhor amigo... Jorge... você nem de longe lembra o Jorge Weasley que eu conhecia e gostava tanto!

- Não sou o mesmo... uma parte de mim morreu... foi-se... acabou Angelina, nunca mais vou ser o mesmo.

-Mas isso não pode acabar assim... o Fred não ia querer te ver assim... e você sabe disso – Jorge ouvia de cabeça baixa – Há quanto tempo você não faz uma piada? Jorge... olha pra você!

- Angie... não é que eu não queira... é que... simplesmente... não consigo... parte de mim se foi com o Fred – Jorge falava em soluços.

- E parte do Fred ficou com você!

Jorge estava com o olhar fixo na janela... pensativo.

-Foi... foi minha culpa – Jorge agora não conseguia mais segurar o choro.

- Sua culpa? Jorge... você estava lutando longe dali...

- Por isso mesmo... se... se eu estivesse lá... se ao menos... eu... estivesse lá...

- Você não ia poder ter feito nada... foi uma explosão que ninguém esperava... veio de fora... ele... – Angelina agora chorava também – Ele morreu lutando... por uma causa linda... o mundo bruxo agora pode ficar em paz... e Fred lutou por isso... e... e ele estava... estava sorrindo...

- Uma piada que ele nem chegou a completar – As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do ruivo

-Jorge... infelizmente não tem como trazê-lo de volta... mas aposto que ele queria que você seguisse em frente... continuasse com a Gemialidades Weasley, ia querer te ver fazendo piadas e sorrindo novamente.

- Eu sei... mas... mas não consigo sozinho

- Se... se... você quiser... eu posso te ajudar – Os olhos da garota estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas ela sustentava um sorriso tímido.

O ruivo apenas sorriu

- Ah... não sei... sou uma pessoa muito difícil entende? – Disse com um tom irônico - Quem sabe se você jogar quadribol comigo e sair pra tomar uma cerveja amanteigada eu não mude de idéia? – E sorriu... com um olhar maroto que há tanto não fazia.

Angelina sorriu abertamente – Quem sabe não é? - E os dois riram juntos. Parecia que, enfim, as coisas iriam melhorar.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado ^^  
Boom... se alguém vier a ler essa fic, review ?? x] **

**Beijo ;***


End file.
